The present invention relates to novel prostacyclin derivatives, a process for their preparation, as well as their use as medicinal agents.
DOS's [German Unexamined Laid-Open Applications] Nos. 2,845,770; 2,900,352; 2,902,442; 2,904,655; 2,909,088; and 2,912,409 disclose (5E)- and (5Z)-6a-carbaprostaglandin-I.sub.2 analogs. The nomenclature for the compounds of this invention is based on a proposal by Morton and Brokaw [J. Org. Chem. 44: 2880 (1979)]. In the synthesis of these compounds, two double-bond isomers are produced in all cases, characterized by the notation (5E) or (5Z). The two isomers of this prototype are illustrated by the following structural formulae: ##STR3##
It is known from the very voluminous literature on the state of the art of prostacyclins and their analogs that this class of compounds is suitable for the treatment of mammals, including man because of their biological and pharmacological properties. However, their utilization as medicines frequently encounters difficulties since the duration of their efficacy is too short for therapeutic purposes. All structural alterations are aimed at prolonging the duration of efficacy as well as increasing the selectivity of the effectiveness.